PLEASE!
by KeiraGrange
Summary: Just a funny little one shot with Draco and Hermione. First one shot so R&R please!


Hey Guys!

This is just a little one shot that I thought of just before and had to write it down. Well, I hope you like it! Check out my other stories too!

.KG.

* * *

_Please!_

Hermione checked her watch for the fifth time in 2 minutes. She was waiting intently for the Hogwarts Express to arrive at 8:45am. Her watch read 8:26. _Only 19 minutes,_ she reminded herself, as she continued ignoring the blonde haired boy sitting quite casually on the platform, legs outstrectched, leaning on a bench. His finger scratched the corner of his eye as he peered down the train track. No train had appeared.

"I'm bored," Draco said.

"Aren't we all…" Hermione replied mindlessly.

Draco turned to her, his eyes wide and flashed a large smile, baring his white teeth.

"You're actually talking to me?" Draco laughed and sat back against the bench. Hermione's nose became sniffly due to the cool air.

"Maybe," she said.

"Maybe?" he replied.

"Maybe!" She repeated a little more forcefully.

Draco snickered and ran a hand through his hair. "Ahh… Hermione, I remember when you were crushing on me…" Draco laughed. Hermione attempted to ignore him, but could not help but listen.

"I was crushing on you," he admitted. Hermione looked surprised but kept her head turned.

"Even though mudbloods aren't really my type, you, somehow, were an exception." Draco said.

Hermione couldn't help a little smile even though the cool breeze was freezing her face into a slight frown. He laughed a deep laugh and turned his head down the track.

"What's the time?" he said.

"Mr.Wolf," Hermione recited.

"What?" Draco replied with a questioning look.

"Oh, just a thing that "mudbloods" say," she replied, light-heartedly.

They both laughed. Hermione gave up on her time keeping and decided to sit on the bench, next to Draco.

"Ooh, sitting next to me now?" he replied.

Hermione's eyes rolled. _What did he expect? A medal? A reward? A…kiss?,_ she thought.

Her finger traced the face of her watch as she hoped for it to speed up. It read 8:30am. Only four minutes since she last looked. Draco piped up.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked.

"Um, ok!" Hermione agreed.

"What game?" he asked.

"Hmm… Truth or Dare?" Hermione said. Draco's face was puzzled.

"Another mudblood game?" He asked.

"… yes." Hermione replied.

"Ok," he said. "How do you play?"

"Well, I ask you truth or dare. You pick one. If you pick truth I can ask you any question I like and you have to tell the truth and if you pick dare, I choose any dare and you have to do it, or else…" she explained.

"Or else what?" He grinned cheekily.

"Just makes it fun," she said.

"Ok, you go first." Draco said.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Um, truth." He replied.

"Ok, have you ever kissed Pansy Parkison?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"Ugh, I'd rather kiss a toad," He answered. "Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione giggled.

"Um, at any point did you like Ron Weasley?" he sniggered.

"Oh no. Not in _that_ way," she replied. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said with a grin.

"Um, go up to that man and ask him what a train is!" she giggled.

"What? That's so idiotic! I know what a train is!" he objected.

"Do it!" was her reply. He stood up and swaggered carelessly to the old looking man. The man looked strangely at him and turned away. Draco came back and sat down.

"I just wanted to know what a train was," he joked and Hermione giggled.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Hermione chose.

Draco's face lit up as he thought of a dare. His mouth opened.

"Kiss me," he said.

Hermione looked stunned. "What?" she asked.

"Kiss me." Draco repeated.

"No," she said.

"Aww, come on! You said _any _dare and you have to do it or else…" He replied.

"Nope," Hermione retorted.

Draco pouted his soft pinkish lips. She resisted. To distract her she looked at the time. It was 8:38am.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I dared you to!" He teased. Hermione still resisted. He pouted again, looking like some inflated fish.

"What's it to you?" Hermione asked, arms crossed.

"…Just want a kiss… It's a dare, so it doesn't _mean_ anything, _right_?" Draco replied.

"I don't want to."

"Yes, you do," Draco said as his smile brightened. His hair looked like silken hay and he had eyes looked like pools of aqua. Yet, it wasn't enough to entice Hermione.

"Come on, sugar. Sweet angel, sexy, beautiful, young woman." He cooed, but it didn't convince Hermione. Her stomach started churning, and a feeling of queasiness kicked in. Something bad was about to happen.

"Come ON Mione, do it!" He pleaded. She shook her head and turned to her watch which she mentally willed the minute hand to turn a few more times. It was now 8:41am; only four minutes, but with Draco's pleads, it was going to feel way longer.

Draco squinted his eyes. Hermione studied his expression.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she answered.

"Why won't you kiss me?" he replied.

"Coz," was her answer.

"…Please?" he asked.

"No," she answered forcefully.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!?" Draco pleaded once again.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Hermione shot back. Draco smiled.

"You still like me, don't you?" he asked.

Hermione turned, trying to keep herself from smiling.

"You DO!" he announced.

Hermione attempted a "don't-attempt-to-read-me" look. Draco ignored it. He wanted that kiss.

"Please?" he asked again.

Hermione shivered. Partly from the wind, partly because of what Draco was asking her to do. Why did he want to kiss her? This she did not know. _Maybe he would shut up if I just kissed him,_ she thought. _Shouldn't be that bad, _she assured.

It was 8:43am, nearly time for the train, and the Express was never late.

"Fine," Hermione announced.

"Fine what?" Draco said, absent mindedly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it," she said.

"YES!" Draco cheered.

"Hurry up then," Hermione said.

Draco puckered his lips and stepped towards Hermione. She could not believe she was doing this. Kissing Draco! How… well, strange. She took another step and leaned in. Their lips met. Hermione wasn't expecting much, just a peck, but that wasn't what she received. Draco kissed like a pro, softly carressing her lips in his and she was clearly suprised. Finally, when they pulled away from their moment of bliss, Hermione checked her watch. It was 8:46am.

"ARGH!" Hermione yelled.

"Where is the train?"

A tall man from behind answered her question.

"The 8:45am just left. About 30 seconds ago." He said. Hermione fumed. She missed the train while she was kissing Malfoy! Gah! Her eyes scanned the timetable for the next departure time. It read 9:45am. Hermione sat glumly next to Malfoy, who was grinning ear to ear. He turned to her.

"We were kissing for two whole minutes!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Wasn't it great?" Draco commented. Hermione was clearly not happy.

"Time goes by when you're having fun," He said.

Hermione sat back into the seat, reminding herself that she had to sit for another hour until the next Express. Draco smiled.

"Hey Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione turned to him.

"What?" she replied.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked, cheekily.

* * *

Hehe! That was fun! 

PLEASE r&r. First One shot!

.KG.


End file.
